Untitled Jagan 01
by fanmin
Summary: James shared his thoughts and Logan was there to answer his questions - James/Logan


**Title: **(Untitled)

**Main characters:** Logan Mitchell, James Diamond

**Side characters:** Kendall, Carlos, Jett (mentioned only)

**Warning:** Slash Jagan

**Summary:** James shared his thoughts and Logan was there to answer his questions.

A/N: Just some random scene with no real plot. I just missed writing. My muse for my other story "Permission" was dying a bit so... yeah, this was born.

* * *

><p>"Logaaaan…"<p>

The boy on the bed didn't bother looking up from the book he was reading to know it was James who just called him. Based on experience, he chose to ignore the pretty boy.

The door of their shared room was opened after few seconds, and once again, Logan didn't bother turning to know it was James the one standing by the door frame, wearing an adorable pout on his lips. 'What now?' The smart one questioned in his mind, not in annoyed manner, just for curiousity and amusement. He couldn't help sneaking a smirk on the corner of his lips that was invisible for James.

"I spent too much time with Carlos. Need you. Now."

Suddenly Logan felt some weight on his back, causing his elbows, which were supporting his body, to fall down, knocking the book to his right in the process. "God James you're heavy!"

"What? My body is very ideal! You're the one who's too light, and weak! Work out with me sometime!"

"Yes whatever, just move! Can't breathe!"

Not wanting to suffocate the one love of his life, James rolled until he lied on his side, facing Logan, while Logan stayed lying on his stomach with his head turning to James. "What's up? What did you and Carlos do today?"

"Well, we had a lot of fun. We played hockey at the pool, whoever dropped the puck into the pool lost. The winner had a privilege to push the loser down the pool. Then, since he fell to the pool fifteen times, while I did only fourteen times, we also had decided before that the absolute loser had to do whatever the absolute winner ordered."

"Judging from your dry and perfectly styled hair, you must have dragged poor Carlos to a beauty salon, for hours that absolutely felt like eternity for him," Logan fingered his lover's hair gently. It made James closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. Any other person touching his hair (excluding an expert hairdresser of course) would receive his wrath, but Logan, James loved the feeling when Logan stroked his hair. It even turned him on when they were making out.

"Smart boy," James snuggled closer. "He got veeeeery impatient. He kept bouncing on his seat, turning his head around, and the hairdresser couldn't help threatening him that she might accidentally shave him bald if he kept doing that. You should have been there, Logie, it's hilarious!"

"Nah, I can imagine it already."

"Really! It'll be funnier to laugh with you." James slide one of his arm under Logan and pulled him until he lied on his side too. "I miss you. Yet you seem to enjoy your time with your books more than me. Even Kendall."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What about Kendall?"

James rolled back, his eyes avoiding Logan's. "Sometimes I can't help but think that maybe you're happier being with Kendall than me. You guys are so close with each other. You share more similarities. You connect in everything. You're the smart one, he's the logical one, and combined, you'll be awesome. Sometimes I wonder why you are with me. Sure, I have the face and the abs but you are not like any other girls, you don't drool over what I have."

Shock was transparent on Logan's face. He really couldn't believe that his boyfriend, the James Diamond, would feel insecure like that. James was always confident, over confident even sometimes, but never ever he thought he was losing from Kendall or anybody else. "Hey, James, look at me. James." Logan sighed when James only rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'm silly for feeling like this? I'm sorry, Logan, but I myself don't want to doubt you. It's just... can't help it."

Logan sat up then dropped his face above James's, brushing their lips softly. "No, nothing about you is silly. I can help you help it. You just need answers for those questions."

"Okay, first of all, the difference between science books and James Diamond." James's eyes widened at Logan's words. "Sure, I love you, I love books, I love playing hockey, I love Math, but see, hobbies are things you do in your spare time. When I have time, I'll read. Sometimes I got so wrapped up in it that when you asked me to go with you and Carlos I preferred staying home. But when the book's done, I'll shove it to the shelf and start looking for you. Because, I miss you too. Spending time with you is something that's never enough. You're never done. I've got the rest of my life with you, James, if you want me too. Get what I mean? Trust me please?"

The boy under him nodded vigorously. "Of course I want you too, Logie."

That brought a smile to Logan's lips. "Second, the difference between Kendall Knight and James Diamond. Also works for Carlos Garcia of course. True, Kendall and I have more similarities. So do you and Carlos. But you two are best friends. Best friends share the same interest. Best friends do things together because best friends know each other so very well. But a lover is different. Opposites attract, James. Now why would you fall for me, not for someone like...Jett maybe? You two are similar."

"How am I similar to _that_ person?"

"Uh, you care about looks?" Logan purposefully avoided the usage of words like 'handsome' or 'good-looking' since he was afraid James didn't like him praising Jett as highly as he doing him.

"Well, good point, but you should have taken Carlos himself for an example, Logie. Say we both act before thinking."

"Yeah, yeah, just for you to get the point. I do too, falling for you because you're interesting. You're annoying sometimes but I found that I liked it even when you're being cocky and flirty. Kendall's too strong, too less need me. But you, there's always _something_ I could do to help you fix the mess you made. I feel needed. And I like the feeling a lot. We are different indeed, and maybe I don't know you as well as I do Kendall. But, believe me, I enjoy it when there's always new thing I got to know from you. Like I said, I never get enough of you, James Diamond. And who said I didn't drool over your face and abs?"

The hazel eyes below his dilated in disbelief. "Really, _you_ do?"

"Not entirely the reason why I love you, but well, you're breathtaking, James. I know you often try to impress me with stunning outfit and hairdo on every of our date. I'll be honest now, you always succeed, I've just been trying to hide my blush that's all."

Tears that had been pooling on the corner of James's eyes finally flooded out. He reached for Logan's head and pulled him closer for another kiss, this time longer and more passionate. "Ngh...James..." He pulled for a sec. "We've kissed like hundred times why does my heart still flutter?"

"Because I'm an awesome kisser that's why." James grinned devilishly, earning a fake annoyed expression on his boyfriend's reddening face. "Because you never get enough of me, alright." James sat up to attack Logan's mouth again. "God Logan I love you so fucking much."

"Why do you have to swear when you're declaring your love for me?" Logan, the everlasting good boy, pouted.

"No other words will do."

"Just omit it?" He suggested.

"No, Logie Logie. I love you so fucking much. Final."

The smart boy sighed, giving up. "Fine." He leaned to connect their lips again, pushing James so Logan was on top of him. "So you love me so fucking much. Let's find out how much I love you."

Neither James nor Logan needed words to express how Logan loved James just as fucking much.

-End-


End file.
